Infernal Ideas
by TheGreenBook
Summary: "It wasn't that the party had gone on too long, it was only that Jem had drank more than expected." With Magnus's help, Jem decides to try something new and different. SLASH! SMUT! Lemons! M rated content! Will/Jem/Magnus. Enjoy and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This might be the smuttiest thing I have ever written. You have been warned. I didn't even want to post this, I was provoked to. I thought I wrote the smuttiest thing ever, and then this showed up. So, here it is. I'm sorry. It is part 1 of 2. Let me know if you want more. Also, yes, Jem is slightly out of character, but I doubt you're reading this to see Jem in character. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters!**

**Major warnings: This story contains M rated situations, slash, and graphic male/male sex. Do not read if that sort of thing offends you. Do not flame me for this, as you have been warned that it could offend you. This is a work of fiction and should be treated as such. If the thought of two teenagers and a warlock having sex bothers you, READ NO FURTHER. If you're still reading, don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Infernal Ideas<strong>

**Chapter 1**

It wasn't that the party had gone on too long, it was only that Jem had drank more than expected. He had finally stopped pining over Tessa long enough to take Magnus Bane up on an invitation to attend a party. Will didn't mind the invitation either, after all, to him, a party meant free alcohol and a chance to socialize with people outside of the London Institute. For Jem, the party was a chance to toss his cane aside and pretend he was like any other normal seventeen year old boy. For Magnus, Will knew it was a chance for the warlock to ogle the blue eyed Shadowhunter boy he was no doubt fond out. What could be wrong with that?

And so it came to pass that Will found himself sitting on the couch in the sitting room of Magnus's townhouse. He was one drink ahead of three sheets to the wind, watching as Jem danced with warlock boys and vampire girls. Whenever Jem was in this euphoric state, he didn't care who he danced with, be them male or female, and he didn't care who he kissed, for that matter. Will had been on the receiving end of Jem's flirtatious kisses (and even more) a time or ten before. If Charlotte knew, she might positively die from shock.

"Do you want to come upstairs?" A voice asked. Magic stung the rune on Will's neck, just below his ear. Two fingers moved the curling black tendrils of hair away from the side of his neck, and then teased at the skin just inside the collar of his shirt.

Will had dallied with Magnus before (Magnus being the only warlock worth dallying with). They were always together at random times for random reasons. One time they fucked in the back room of a mundane pub on a Tuesday night during dinner hour. Will braced himself against the wall, his pants somewhere beneath him, his shirt still on, his legs around Magnus's waist as Magnus thrust into Will hard enough to make him see stars. Sure, they wore glamours, but there had been people around (the fucking scandal!) but that was the sort of insane things Magnus made Will want to do. Magnus was good enough to give Will exactly what he wanted, and was smart enough to never ask for more.

"I have to worry about Jem," Will said, playing hard to get. If the warlock got what he wanted all the time, what happened between them would no longer be worth the wait.

"Bring him," Magnus said. Will's mouth fell open and he didn't need to reply. "Everybody out! Now!"

Jem stopped dancing and turned to Will, his cheeks bright, his eyes far too dark of a silver to be healthy. He wasn't supposed to be taking that much of his drug, but that night, he begged and Will dosed him, hating it and at the same time knowing that every once in a while, Jem needed enough of the drug in his body to help him forget about everything else. No matter the reason, Charlotte was going to kill them come tomorrow morning.

Less than ten minutes later, the three of them were standing upstairs in Magnus's bedroom. Magnus pointed at the fireplace and snapped his fingers, causing the logs to ignite. He poured three glasses of sweet brandy, which they all tossed down their throats. Magnus grabbed Jem by the shoulder and whispered in his ear. Jem smiled wickedly and nodded.

"No secrets!" Will exclaimed.

"You'll find it out, soon enough," Magnus said. "Now you and Jem, off with your shirts." Jem's eyes glimmered as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. He unbuttoned Will's shirt next and relieved him of it.

Magnus produced two silk scarves and Jem pushed Will backwards onto Magnus's large bed. Magnus climbed onto the bed with Jem, and together they bound Will's wrists to the headboard.

"You know I can get free from this," Will said.

"Yes, but you won't," Magnus said. He turned to Jem and ran a hand through the boy's silver hair as they began kissing.

Jem stripped Magnus of his jacket, then unbuttoned his shirt and tossed that aside as well. He bent his head down and placed several warm and no doubt moist kisses across Magnus's collarbones. Magnus brought Jem's face back up to his and kissed his lips, sweet and gentle. He put his hand on the waist band of Jem's pants, opened them, and slipped his fingers inside. He pulled open the elastic waist band of Jem's boxer shorts and looked down, smiling. Jem moaned and turned his head to the side as Magnus's lips travelled down the side of his neck, biting in some places, licking in others. Jem gave Will a serene smile.

"What do you think you're doing?" Will asked.

"I'm making you want what you can't have," Jem replied.

"And you're letting him?" Will demanded, glaring at Magnus. He tugged on the scarves but they didn't loosen. Jem and Magus had bound him tightly.

"It wasn't my idea," Magnus said. He shrugged as he flicked his tongue over each of Jem's nipples.

"You're always saying we should try new things," Jem said. "This is new."

"I meant maybe we could try… other positions. Other places, even," Will said. Jem rolled his eyes and leaned into Magnus's caresses just a little more.

Magnus pulled Jem off the bed, and proceeded to pull his trousers down so that Jem stood naked beside the bed. Jem's back was to Will, and Will couldn't help but look over Jem's body. He was so thin, all bones and muscles and not much more. There was a rune between his shoulder blades and one at the base of his spine, as well as one on his right hip. Will had drawn those runes there himself as Jem's parabatai. He marked him as his own without ever having to say a word.

Magnus traced his fingers down arms, pulling him closer. Together, Magnus and Jem were a contrast of colors, of light and dark, tan and pale silver. It was as if every fantasy Will had of Jem and Magnus came crashing together in one unbelievable dream. This had to have been a dream, for as much as Will wanted to move and perhaps participate, he couldn't.

"So what do you want?" Magnus mumbled, just loud enough for Will to hear it.

"I want you to fuck me," Jem said. He pulled Magnus's trousers down and kicked them aside.

"You want him to what?" Will asked. He and Jem had a threesome once before, but this… this was something far more than three school boys fooling around.

"I want you to fuck me and I want Will to watch," Jem said. He turned to Will, a naughty grin on his face. "And not a word out of you."

"I object!" Will exclaimed.

"I said, not a fucking word," Jem said. There was something in his tone that forced Will to close his mouth and fall silent… even as his cock stiffened the slightest bit.

Magnus knelt down on the floor and Jem sat down on the side of the bed. He was close enough that Will could have touched him, that was, if his hands weren't tied. Magnus ran his hands down the insides of Jem's thighs, causing Jem to open his legs a bit more. Jem looked down, smiling, watching. Magnus teased the tip of his tongue over Jem's half hard cock, causing it to spring up in an eager erection. Jem groaned as Magnus took his cock in his mouth and began to suck.

"You're really going to do this," Will said.

"Shut up," Jem moaned. He sunk his fingers into Magnus's head in an attempt to slow Magnus down. Magnus looked up at Jem, his eyes full of want and desire.

"You've tied me up and… James I thought you loved me," Will said.

"Not a fucking word," Jem said. Magnus released Jem's cock, stood up, and leaned over Will.

"Do you want your mouth bound as well?" He asked.

"No," Will said. "You wouldn't." Magnus smirked and Will had his doubts as to what Magnus would do.

"My love has nothing to do with this," Jem said. "Come back, Magnus. That felt good." Magnus kissed Will on the lips, and returned to his place at Jem's feet.

Jem worked himself into a frenzy with Magnus's help. Will laid on the bed, propped up on some pillows, and watched as Jem writhed and groaned. Magnus was moaning as he sucked. His hands were shaking as they moved over Jem's lower stomach, touching him intimately. Will could smell the sharp tang of Jem's sweat in the air. As he watched, tiny droplets of water appeared on Jem's forehead and ran down the side of his face. He finally grabbed Magnus by the hair and wrenched his face away.

Magnus climbed to his feet, a delirious smile on his face. He grabbed Jem by the thighs and lifted him onto the bed, so that Jem fell backwards, his head landing on Will's stomach. Jem turned his head and saw the tent Will's erection made of his trousers, and laughed.

"This isn't funny," Will said, near tears. It was true, it was so easy to cry when one was frustrated, and Will was far more frustrated then he let on. He was fully aroused, with no way to take care of the pressing problem.

"Tie his mouth," Jem said breathlessly. Magnus lifted up another silk scarf. Will shook his head, angry. The warlock was going to pay… eventually.

Jem opened his legs again as Magnus knelt between them. He brought out a bottle of lubricant and applied it to his fingers, then moved them between Jem's legs. Will heard Jem's breath catch in his throat and knew what Magnus had done. So often, Will was so focused on pleasing Jem, he wasn't able to sit back and watch the boy' arousal build. This time, Jem arched his back, not in pain, but in something else entirely different. Jem groaned out loud, something he couldn't do at the Institute. Back there, they had to be quiet. Here? The possibilities were endless.

"Do you like that?" Magnus asked. Jem nodded. He reached over, unbuttoned Will's pants, and rudely shoved his hand inside, grabbing Will's cock with a sweating palm. He began to tug on it, squeezing hard. Will felt his mouth go dry as he started thrusting himself into Jem's palm.

"Yes," Will moaned. "Yes, oh, yes, Jem. Yes…."

"Stop talking," Jem said. "I don't want to hear you talk. That's all you do is talk. Stop." Will turned his head to see Magnus working to prepare Jem. He felt jealous. Magnus was getting every bit of Jem that Will always had. Then again, perhaps that was the point to the torture.

When Jem was begging for Magnus to stop, Magnus did. Jem sat up and tossed a leg over Will, straddling his waist.

"No," Will said. "No, please, no." Magnus smiled and moved behind Jem, putting his hands on Jem's waist.

"Stop talking," Jem said. He kissed Will on the lips and ran his hands through his hair. He kissed him once more and bit down on Will's lower lip as Magnus pressed into him. Will felt Jem gasp.

Jem pulled away and leaned back against Magnus, who took him in his arms and began to run his hands over Jem's body as they moved together. Magnus held Jem tightly so that Jem's back was flush to his chest. Jem turned his head to the side and moaned as Magnus sucked on the skin just beneath his right ear.

Will laid on the bed and watched them lose themselves in one another. He didn't want to admit that it was arousing. He didn't want to admit that watching the two boys he made love with making love to one another was possibly the hottest thing he ever saw. He just laid on the bed and felt his cock ache. He couldn't touch it. He couldn't do anything but lay and watch Jem and Magnus have all the fun.

Then, it got worse. Jem leaned back over Will and began kissing him again as Magnus fucked him from behind, thrusting into him hard and fast. Jem moaned against Will's lips. He touched Will's face, and more than that, he touched Will's body… above the waist only. Meanwhile, Magnus thrust into Jem as Jem stroked himself. Will knew he would be the one touching Jem… if only his hands weren't bound.

"I'm going to come," Jem moaned. He pulled away from Will and looked down, hastening his stroking until he finally came with a quiet cry. Magnus followed with a groan just a few thrusts later. He pulled out and fell onto his side and Jem laid down beside Will, gasping, his skin soaked with sweat.

"Now what?" Magnus asked. Jem smiled and pushed Will's pants down.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There can be another chapter if you want one. I can't promise when it will show up, but I can promise that it will. REVIEW and tell me what you think. Should this continue, or should it not?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The first time Will ever saw this side of Jem, it had been the same night they both drank a tad bit too much after dinner. That night, Jem climbed into bed with Will and did things Will had no idea Jem knew how to do with his tongue, his body… his cock… everything. There was blinding pleasure on that night Will had never before experienced, not with a girl, and definitely not with himself. Jem seemed to understand Will's body, and how it was to be pleasured, like only another man could.

The next morning it was awkward between them, but that night, all awkwardness was forgotten as they did it… again. Will couldn't lie, he knew it was a fifty/fifty split between when he initiated the proceedings and when Jem did. There were reasons for being intimate together that they never discussed. They should have stopped it- Angel knew, Will was coming up on marrying age and Jem wasn't looking to Tessa simply as a friend to play Chinese checkers with. But it was just hard to stop it when it was just so damn good.

Will's pants hit the floor, landing in a heap along with every last shred of Will's dignity and self control. Now that Jem and Magnus were both sated, they had turned their attention to Will, who lay in bed, still tied down with scarves. He was aroused, certainly more than necessary. Magnus had a little half smile on his face as he looked at Jem, who was smirking like he was in on some secret.

"This wasn't my idea," Magnus said. He ran a hand down Will's cheek and kissed him on the lips. "Just so you know."

A tiny giggle escaped Jem's mouth before he lowered his hand and nipped at Will's right nipple. Will cried out in pain, shock, and something else entirely. He tried to jerk away, only to remember, a moment too late, that he was still tied down. Jem nipped Will again just over the ribs, then over the soft flesh at his waist.

His fingers moved down Will's body, running over the bite marks that would no doubt bruise. Tendrils of silver hair stuck to Jem's forehead and cheeks. He should have looked exhausted after all he had been though, but instead, he looked hungry.

Jem nipped at the skin surrounding the base of Will's cock, causing Will to cringe in pain and squirm to get away. Jem grabbed Will's knees and held them down, his small stature as always hiding his strength.

"No, William, isn't this what you've always wanted? To be put in your place?" Jem asked. He exhaled hot air onto the tip of Will's cock. Will groaned and actually came a tiny bit, just enough for Jem to notice. Jem smirked again and teased his tongue over the tip of Will's cock, causing Wills knees to shudder. He scooted away, and then moved back, begging for more, fearing what might come next. "I know you get aroused whenever someone… manages you."

Tessa. Jem was talking about Tessa, and how Will liked it whenever she put him in her place. So this was why Jem decided to tie him down and have his way with him, if only to also put him in his place. Jem was exerting his dominance and Will had no idea whether to be turned on and titillated or frightened. His mind melted away into a state of hazy arousal. Tomorrow morning, they would discuss this, and Jem's reasons for it. As for now...

Jem wrapped his fingers around the base of Will's cock and began to stroke carefully. He moved his lips to the place where Will's leg met his body and placed several kisses there. He again took the tip of Will's cock into his mouth and lapped his tongue over the warm, soft, throbbing skin.

Magnus groaned against Will's neck, his hot breath caressing even hotter skin. Magnus gently sucked at the skin beneath Will's ear as his fingers twirled over the tight muscles across Will's chest. Will felt his chest start to sweat beneath Magnus's fingers.

Jem kept his eyes closed as his head bobbed up and down, taking his time and sucking gently. Will longed to run his fingers through Jem's soft, silver hair. At the same time, he imagined turning his head and kissing Magnus on the lips, breathing in the warlock's vanilla scent mixed with alcohol. He could never choose between Magnus and Jem. Having them at the same time… it was a dream bordering on a nightmare.

There were too many sensations going on at once. Will's cock throbbed in Jem's mouth, more aroused then he ever thought possible. Jem never let things go this far. It was always so quick whenever they were together, usually just the two of them in a closet somewhere in the Institute. Whenever they snuck into each other's rooms, it was quiet, controlled, quick. This was anything but. There was no control, on Will's part, anyway, nor was there silence or even haste. Magnus and Jem seemed intent on taking their own sweet time.

"Magnus," Jem said, in a commanding tone. "I want you." Magnus sat up, casting one last look down at Will. He went back to Jem and they seemed to fold their bodies together so that Will couldn't see their faces, but could instead hear Jem moaning. Magnus's hands moved down Jem's body, taking him by the hips. Jem pushed some hair away from Magnus's cheek and turned his head, and then Will could see their eyes closed, their lips moving together. Magnus sighed quietly.

Jem was getting hard once again. It was his demon drug, Will knew it. That infernal medication always made Jem so damn horny. When Magnus's hand moved between Jem's legs, Jem pulled away from the warlock and looked down, biting his lower lip. He shrugged and Magnus licked his lips, seeming to forget all about the Shadowhunter lying tied to the bed.

Will cried out and jerked his hands at the soft restraints. "What are you doing?"

Magnus turned around, looking guilty, but the look of desire was still there. Jem's silver eyes turned to Will, looking dark silver and demonic.

"You said you wanted to try new things," Jem said. "You're just jealous." He slid his hands down Magnus's ribs, his fingers gripping and releasing.

"Untie me this instant, or…" Will said.

"Or what?" Jem asked. Magnus had a hand on his cheek, stroking gently. "Should I untie you, or suck you off? What do you want more, William? Freedom, or release?" Will closed his eyes and moaned angrily. Jem was going to pay for this, perhaps. Will could never punish him, however…

"James," Magnus mumbled. "I have an idea." Jem turned, turning back to Magnus. He followed the warlock's lead by lying down on Will's left side. Magnus lay down on Will's right side, and together, they kissed down Will's neck, each sucking and licking on various spots. Their heads dipped down together over Will's chest, each teasing his nipples. They ran their lips and teeth over the skin at his waist. Jem grabbed Will by the hips to hold him still, then traced his tongue over Will's hip bones, all the way back to his cock.

Magnus wet his lips and ran his tongue up and down the underside of Will's cock. He took the tip into his mouth as Jem began to tease his tongue down between Will's thighs, into his crack and back up again. He and Magnus kissed passionately and alternated sucking the length of Will's swollen cock. Will groaned loudly, almost crying with frustration and pulling against the scarves that held him down. He came so hard, the last thing he saw were Jem and Magnus kissing, their hands tangled in one another's hair before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sooooo. Please review. Also, sign up for a story alert because I have an idea to roll this into a longer fic, after I read Clockwork Prince. Based on various teasers and the book trailer, I have a feeling Clockwork Prince Jem might be a lot different from Clockwork Angel Jem, and… that's something I can work with. Regardless, I do have an idea for more chapters to this fic. So stay tuned. God knows what I could come up with next. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. To everyone reading this

**Author's Note:**

To everyone who signed up for story alerts for this story,

It is with a heavy heart that I write to inform you that I will be unable to continue this fic. No, I haven't stopped writing, and I probably never will, it's just that I read Clockwork Prince and… without saying any spoilers, I can say that the Will/Jem/Magnus ship took some hits, it really did. The Will/Magnus ship is on track, while the Will/Jem ship… it just isn't what it used to be and when you read Clockwork Prince you'll understand why. That being said, I am unable to write about what I planned to this for this fic, which means it will remain as a two shot, at least for the near future.

However, HAVE NO FEAR. Just because I can't continue Infernal Ideas does not mean I can't write smutty, slashy goodness, it just means that I can't write about Jem messing around with Will and Magnus the way he is in Infernal Ideas. So I started a new fic with new, post Clockwork Prince ideas. It's over in the T rated section (I know, I'm sorry, the rating will go up, I'm certain of it). The fic is called "Constant Craving" and should fulfill the need for all sorts of slashy goodness in my life and perhaps yours as well. I didn't want to leave anyone hanging and signing up for alerts for a story I won't update for a while, if ever. I'm sorry! I just can't ignore the canon and pretend that what happened in Clockwork Prince didn't happen. I write fanfiction to react to books and Constant Craving should be chocked full of plenty of reactions. Thank you for understanding!

Melissa (TheGreenBook)

P.S.: Here is a teaser for Constant Craving:

Only silence remained between them, where before, there was heat and passion and Will whispering "I love you, James? Did you know that? I love you."


End file.
